Storage device manufacturers typically test manufactured storage devices for compliance with a collection of requirements. Test equipment and techniques exist for testing large numbers of storage devices serially or in parallel. Manufacturers tend to test large numbers of storage devices simultaneously or in batches. Storage device testing systems typically include one or more tester racks having multiple test slots that receive storage devices for testing. In some cases, the storage devices are placed in carriers which are used for loading and unloading the storage devices to and from the test racks.
The testing environment immediately around the storage device is regulated. Minimum temperature fluctuations in the testing environment may be critical for accurate test conditions and for safety of the storage devices. in addition, the latest generations of disk drives, which have higher capacities, faster rotational speeds and smaller head clearance, are more sensitive to vibration. Excess vibration can affect the reliability of test results and the integrity of electrical connections. Under test conditions, the drives themselves can propagate vibrations through supporting structures or fixtures to adjacent units. This vibration “cross-talking,” together with external sources of vibration, contributes to bump errors, head slap and non-repetitive run-out (NRRO), which may result in lower yields and increased manufacturing costs. Current disk drive testing systems employ automation and structural support systems that contribute to excess vibrations in the system and/or require large footprints.